I didn't look at you damn it
by DutchCherry12
Summary: Christmas eve. Anita had promised Lovina that they would go out for dinner but first Anita takes a shower. Impatient as ever Lovina plans on getting her out but something didn't go as planned. Lovi POV Nyotalia, Yuri sex.


**A one-shot for my favorite pairing Spamano But this is Nyotalia~!  
Waring: Lovina's tongue, hot Yuri sex, showering Fem!Spain Enjoy~!**

It was Christmas Eve around six o'clock when the tomato loving freak went downstairs to take a shower. "I'll just take a quick shower Lovi I'll be back soon~!" yeah like I cared when she would come back upstairs I would be fine here watching cheesy Christmas movies with a bowl of sugar cookies, which I made a while ago because I was hungry and that bitch didn't tell me where we were going for dinner. N-Not that I cared anyway I mean we probably will go to some plain Spanish restaurant have a nice dinner Anita would drink a bit too much I would have to drive the drunk bitch home then as soon as we get inside she would recover and she would shove me on the couch and she would... I'm not going there right now focus on the movie damn it!

It was too hard so I decided to check on my g-girlfriend while she was under the shower. N-No I'm not a pervert but she is taking too long damn it. Okay just five minutes has passed but still I was hungry and if she didn't hurry up I will rip her breasts off. Though that would be a shame she has such nice round tanned- Damn focus Lovina don't turn yourself on just go to her room and ask if she was getting out of the shower soon!

Again this turned out to be hard. Anita had her music on and she was happily singing along with it. Damn she sounded good. I now stood in the door opening of our- I mean her bedroom and her bathroom door was open so I could see her under the shower though the foggy door only let me make out her curves. She has beautiful curves. I smelled something sweet and noticed that she was putting shower gel on a washcloth to wash herself.

She started with her arms but damn the way she moved her washcloth was turning me on even more...I'm not perverted stop bothering me! Then she moved the cloth to her chest and she made circle motions on her breasts she even moaned a bit. Damn that bitch for making me horny... she moved it down to her tummy, which was not to skinny and not to fat just perfect, and then to her smooth legs. I could also smell her shampoo now she had used the cocos shampoo god I loved that smell...

When she moaned a bit louder it snapped me back to reality and she was once again cupping her breast. But she was rinsing the soap off of them. I narrowed my eyes did she always do this under the shower? She must have gotten it form Marille and Gilian* those damn pervs they messed up my go luck happy silly Spain. I heard the shower stop and felt my blood run cold. Shit she was done I wanted to run away but I couldn't move a muscle.

Oh fuck this was not going to end well... Anita stepped out of the shower and dried herself giving me even a better look at her body. She dried herself painfully slow and she stared in front of her not seeing me at all. Good I still have the chance to get out of here but I still couldn't move and as if God really hates me for my sin Anita turned her gaze towards me.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Lovi what are you doing here and why are you blushing? You have seen me like this before haven't you?" she is so obvious just like Felicia. "I-I was going to ask you h-how long you were still going to take bitch, and of course I've seen you like this dipshit don't act dump" I snapped at her and then she grinned at me. It wasn't a usual grin she would give me oh no it was the 'run she is turned on' grin. Her eyes were darker too.

She quickly made her way towards me and dropped the towel on her way. I still couldn't move and soon enough she was standing in front of me that lustful look deep in her eyes. "You weren't looking at me were you Lovi? It's very bad to do that you know~" she purred as she trailed her finger over my red cheeks. I couldn't really say anything I was lost in those damn beautiful green eyes. Anita chuckled softly and she moved me to the bed.

I don't know how fast she was but I was shirtless in seconds and she was kissing my tummy. Oh that felt so good she was an expert with her tongue trailing up and down my tummy leaving wet trials while I was squirming and moaning under her. "D-Damn Anita we have to leave s-soon stop it!" I managed to say and Anita looked up. "Oh really now? I made reservations at seven so we will be fine now. Just be a good girl and let me have you~" she said while she took off my jeans and panties in one pull.

How could I protest now? N-Not that I wanted to protest anyways her hands are a bit rough from working in the garden but hell she can make them feel so soft as she touches me in a way that makes me want to scream. Anita smirked and she pulled my bra off and started to pinch my nipples gosh she makes me lose my mind! She kept pinching and rubbing for a while until she pulled them away and I whined. Yeah I did whine got something against it? Well fuck you!

Just as I was going to demand her to put her hand back she put her mouth on my breast and she sucked. Oh gosh Dio this feels so freaking good! She kept sucking on my left breast as she played with my right. I swear if she wasn't going to stop I was going to..."Ah~! Anita!"

Never mind... I laid there panting and though my half lidded eyes I could see Anita smirk at me. "Did you enjoy it Lovi~?" she asked in that damn cheerful voice. I could barely nod still feeling dazed. "I'm not going...to that damn restaurant...all sweaty you hear...me?" I managed to say in the most threating voice I could muster right now and Anita nodded sweetly.

"Oh I know Lovi we are going back to the shower~!" I somehow got the feeling there wouldn't be dinner in a restaurant tonight.

**Fuosososo~!  
I can't believe I wrote that~!  
I was planning to make my first lemonish story a Yaoi one but now it's Yuri...As long as it's Spamano I'm fine with it~!  
So tell me what you think of my writing how my first lemonish story went and what I might even need to improve of~!**


End file.
